User talk:Token Page
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Lost Santa page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Zurgat (talk) 18:27, December 22, 201244 (UTC) Thank you To all the people who have said thanks for the referrals, no problem, really :) And to all the people who have sent me referrals, you know who you are, thank you! ♡ Event Workers Who are the best event workers? I've been looking through the worker list trying to figure out who I want to add to my team, apart from a few obvious choices, and I was looking for some advice on what I'm missing. I've been trying to get the best event woker for each car building event, I'm sure a team of Golden Pixelators would be the best but getting one has been an impossible task for me, so event workers it is. I'll list some of mine, the ones I still intend to use, *E-tron (300% Cop Enforcer - Project 2015) *Steel Punk *Dr. Vroom *OctoLord (300% Space Donk - Democracy Strikes Back) *Ice Cube *Green Devil (250-350% Ghost of christmas) *Twerk Machine (350-400% Console Wars) *Uranium Red & Black (200-500% Console Wars) *Space & Insane Doge (400% Motor Jones) *Master Doga (300% Lost in Time) *Redneck Bayou (200-500% ZFC) *Time Monster (300% Rocket Monster - Haunter School) *Golder Surfer (200% Beach Party) Every worker has a strong + car list and decent stats. The events listed are the ones they are going to help with. I know I didnt include the Catman events. I have Pokerface but I dont use him. El Pulpo even with strong+ isnt as good as my currently leveled workers. Golden pixelator and VIP Monster are obvious choices. Id love a Super Catman or Rasta Ghul if they were available. Or a bugs killer, if that was possible still. But appart from them, all I've come up with is Dr. Goodbeat for the Beach Party Event, or Michelle for the ZFC Express train, who I cant capture or purchase. Is there a good worker I'm missing?? Great list Token. Poker Face is a good addition, I think. He is not great, but he has good stats boosts for the first 3 CatMobiles. -Keylan Thanks Keylan. I still think its an incomplete list. I have to be missing something. I have pokerface simply beacuse i like the joker, but since he isnt any help with the final car that will increase your rank, I didnt list him with the others. If you think of anyone that I'm missing, or an event that ends in car building that ive ive overlooked, please leave a message. Since you guys edit the pages maybe youll remember something I'm not. Thank you :) -Token Talk : D Today is a special day for me, it's my birthday! I'm 23 now. Referrals or booster items are a great gift! I'm just saying :D LHAF3895 I received a referral already, I wish I knew who to thank but since I dont, my sincerest thank yous Mr. Anonymous ^_^ You are welcome. -Mr. Anonymous (NOT the hacking group :P) Referrals Thanks a bunch, I got some of your referrals today. Not sure how many you sent, but I remember seeing one that said something like "thisisthelastonefornow" I never got a reward for that one, but I got the notification. What version of the game are you sending from. I have been sending from v 1.6162 and neither my wife or I get the actual rewards. I am going to downgrade and try it again. Keylan (talk) 02:03, February 4, 2015 (UTC) I think I sent 4. Ment to send more but I got busy. Still am, lol I didn't do the latest update so im still on 1.6161 on android. Ill send more tomorrow Just realized I recieved a few referrals. Thanks you :D I hope you guys have a great night! -Token I sent you one with HappyBDayToken as the name. I got 4 from you. I downgraded to 1.6161, and it is now working fine to send for me again. It seems they might have broken the referrals in the new update.. I will probably do a few more. Keylan (talk) 04:23, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Keylan. I know its easy enough to send referrals so it is entirely the thought that counts, and I appreciate it! I'm staying at 1.6161 untill theres a new update. it seems like everyone who updated ended up downgrading. I hope that is just a bug for that one update and they catch the mistake, I cant imagine it was intentional if you still get notifications. More referalls tonight when I can borrow my bf's tablet. Enjoy it while we can. If you want I can enter your wifes code too. But right now I need another coffee.. -Token You Are Awesome! I just received 7 referrals! I dont know if they came from one person or a few, but thank you, really! I didn't even get the notification this time. When I opened my game I had a welcome surprise :D Most of those are probably from me. I sent out a bunch today to the people who are most active on the events. Phantom and Rubin should have gotten some as well. Keylan (talk) 04:30, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Keylan :) I also recieved another one after I posted this. Im curious to know who sent that one If it was from WikiaLove, that was me as well. I had one more to do. Thanks a lot Token. Although I was curious who 'likes big butts' XD PhantomSkyfire (talk) 04:48, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Ya the big butt one made me laugh. Thank you Keylan! I tend to use things that are going on around me. I was watching friends, and Rachel and Ross were singing the Big Butts song to their daughter while I was doing that one. Keylan (talk) 04:55, February 9, 2015 (UTC) That explains mike hannigan. That's better that just mashing the keyboard. Thats what I do when I dont know what to type. Or ramble on about donuts :) Ahaa. All in all I got 500 donuts and 32 cash from your referrals. So thanks Keylan and Token :D Just Keylan today. He gets all the thanks :D 2 days left for this event. Expect some referalls tonight and tomorrow :) Whoever has been sending the ohbuggy referrals, thank you! You really are awesome ^_^♡ You're welcome. Keylan (talk) 05:18, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Thank you to whoever has been sending me the nice day and good luck referalls! I recieved them and the items, this is really going to help! XD Congratulations Congratulations on the first rank in Motor Jones girl :D PhantomSkyfire (talk) 15:11, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Aww, thank you ^-^ I didnt realize they changed it! I got message back say they would take care of it, but I never got my prize money. Ive been waiting to hear back from them, I guess thay have time now. Maybe ill get the extra 3500 cash I earned soon :D Doctor Who Sorry about the delayed response, it has been a busy weekend for me. I am having a sick day today (I usually don't have soda, and I had 4 or 5 this weekend, so I woke up with a caffeine withdrawl headache) My favorite season of Doctor Who is Season 4. And my wife says she recommends the Christmas episode called Christmas Carol with the flying fish.